


We're wasting a minute and a second to answer this one question

by amelioratedays



Category: Day6, GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Gen Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae runs into Dowoon one day at the practice room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're wasting a minute and a second to answer this one question

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill and my friend and I were talking about something that gave me feels :( Unbeta-ed, Gen Fic

沒有人知道 誰比誰重要  
(No one knows, who's more important than who.)  
浪費一分一秒 解一個問號  
(We're wasting a minute and a second to answer this one question.)

 

And the room falls into a silence, soft buzzing of nothing surrounding them. Youngjae doesn't know how to react--he isn't close to the older male, let alone the rest of day6. And he knows that it's the same the other way around, they've both entered at the very last minute. All their time had been spent on building up lost time and skills--not on forming bridges and connections.

"So, um." Youngjae snaps out of his thoughts as the other boy speaks, baritone voice tickling Youngjae's auditory senses. The hairs on the back of his neck stand, skin tingling.

"You're the main vocal?" He asks softly, pausing between words. "Yeah, I am." Youngjae smiles, slipping into dialect as well. It's more comfortable this way, being around someone that doesn't remind him to consciously hide the intonations of his words.

"It must be nice being able to sing." Dowoon says, shoulders relaxing as he shifts back onto the black couch. Youngjae listens to the words in between the lines, watches the way Dowoon's grip on his drumsticks tighten.

"It's okay," he reassures, "I had barely any lines in our debut song either." The older boy looks up at him with a pensive smile, head tilting to the side. Youngjae continues, "But even then, you realize with time, that people who love you, will love you."

**Author's Note:**

> My two little beans, my cupcake sons. ; u; I've falling into Hell and Suffering with Day6 and I literally cried for a good ten minutes yesterday because Sungjin's so happy and cute and I'm emo.


End file.
